


The pain of love.

by Anya5792



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Loss, Love Triangle, M/M, Mixed feelings, Multiple Pairings, hard decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya5792/pseuds/Anya5792
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have a sister and does she like pulling pranks. She also has an unquencable sweet tooth and this reminds the brothers of a certain Archangle/Trickster that they ran into. When these two get together there is more tricks than ever and it gets on the brothers nerves. But when she loses Gabriel because of Lucifer she doesn't know how to continue. Then enters Crowley and helps her through a difficult trasition. Of course their life isn't that simple when a certin Archangel makes a reappearance. Who will she end up with or is she destined like her brothers to end up alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big brothers are the best

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I do not own any of the characters or Supernatural. None of them belong to me but the original charactersz are mine and I hope that you like it please leave me comments

Dean was sleeping peacefully and it didn't last long before he was pounced on by a hyper teen. "Dean I'm huuuunnnnngry, feeeeeed meeeeeee." She whined. He cracked his eyes, "Are you going to starve to death if I don't?" He asked. She grabbed her stomach dramatically and started faking like she was starving to death, "Can't...go...on."This caused Dean to snicker before pinning her to the bed and tickling her mercilessly. “No...stop!” she squealed trying to wiggle away from him. “Say please” he said. She struggled to get her breath back, “Please” she finally managed to get the word past her lips. He stopped, then let her up off the bed, “How about we get dressed and go to the diner down the block.” She grinned; hopped off the bed and pulled her clothes out of her bag. “I CALL THE BATHROOM!” she shouted before bolting into the bathroom and locking the door.  
Dean grinned and started rummaging through his bag to find a clean shirt. The door to the bathroom opened as he was pulling on his boots. “Mariah we need to talk about the rude awaking.” Mariah giggled, “Sorry but I was starving and you were taking forever to wake up.” He looked at her, “You are technically an adult so you could have gone and got you some food.” She crossed her arms across her chest, “Dad doesn’t want me leaving the room by myself Dean Winchester.” He chuckled at her childish stance, knowing full well that she wasn’t mad at him but she was right. If dad found out that he let her leave by herself then he would have Dean’s hide made into a rug. Shaking the thought form his head he stood up from the bed, “Are you ready munchkin.” He only called her this because she was so short and it made her mad.  
“Don’t call me munchkin.” she crossed her arms again, “I do not live in OZ and we are not going to see The Wizard.” The last statement caused him to snicker before ruffling her hair, “Whatever you say munchkin.” She glared at him and opened her mouth to respond but he came back first, “Would you rather be called short stack?” She stood up straight trying to seem taller, “I am not a stack of pancakes either.” Dean laughed as he headed for the door, “Come on let’s get you fed before you starve to death.” She huffed but followed anyway because her stomach was starting to growl. They walked down the block goofing off the entire way, Mariah pushed Dean and pulling him back before he could fall. “Saved your life now you owe me.” Dean couldn’t help but love the smug look on her face.  
“What do I owe you?” he asked with a gentle shove. “You have to save my life then we will be even.” her voice didn’t have any hint of sarcasm. Dean stopped walking and looked at her with a serious expression, “I will always save you no matter if we are even or not.” She hugged him close, “Thanks Dean you’re the best brother.” He hugged her back, “Come on we do need to hurry dad is supposed to be back today and we need to be there before he does.” “Dad is a party pooper.” she said with disappointment in her voice. He of course just nodded, “Yeah but so are the monsters we hunt.” this of course caused her to grin. “Maybe next time we should put on the monster mash and they won’t be.”  
Dean shook his head, “More like Thriller.” He started to dance and causing Mariah to giggle. “Dean you’re such a goof.” she then gave him a gentle shove to make him stop. By then they had reached the diner, “Come on.” Dean pushed the door open and held it for his sister. They found a booth in the back corner with a good line of sight to the door. A tall blonde waitress came over and gave them menus then took their drink order, “I will have coffee and a hot chocolate for the little lady.” Dean said with a wink causing Riah to roll her eyes.  
“Like I said before you’re a goof.” He grinned at her. “As long I get to embarrass you I can live with that.” Mariah rolled her eyes again, “How did I get stuck with being related to you?” Dean shrugged, “Just lucky I guess.” “Some luck.” Dean put a hand on his chest in mock hurt. “And I thought you loved me.” he said before giving a dramatic sniffle. She turned her head dramatically, “I am so breaking up with you.” This of course caused Dean to laugh, “I love you to small fry.” She stuck her tongue at him, “Sir Bratface.” This of course caused him to laugh harder. “You are terrible at comebacks.” At that moment the waitress came back with their drinks, “Are you ready?” she asked sweetly.  
After they had ordered and received their food there was finally some silence as they started to eat. Of course you couldn’t keep these two quiet even if they were eating. Dean was glad to have Mariah and they were extremely close. He realized that they were closer than he was with Sammy. Not that they weren’t close but Mariah seemed to understand how to talk to Dean and he felt comfortable talking to her. Well...Maybe not about everything, there were some subjects they never discussed. Like sex that was one subject he avoided when talking to her. He wanted her to be innocent for the rest of her life and never get any older. Little did he know there was someone who already had his eye on her and wanted to be the one to help her understand love.  
As soon as they got back to the hotel they both saw a familiar car sitting outside the room. Riah danced anxiously as she waited for Dean to open the door, standing in the middle of the room was dad. She jumped into his arms, “Hi daddy.” He gave her a hard squeeze and swung her in a circle, “Hey, how is my little princess.” She grinned, “Good I am happy that you are back.” He nodded at Dean, “Any trouble?” “No sir.” Dean answered. Mariah hated how he called him sir and not dad. To Dean this was normal but he always seemed to show more affection towards Riah. Maybe it is because she is a girl and he feels the need to protect her.  
That was how Dean saw her though and he knew that he would give anything to keep her completely safe from the outside world. As a hunter there was no safe from the things that went bump in the night. It had almost been 3 ½ years since he had met her and she was just as important if not more so to him than Sam. He shook the thought away and watched his sister talk a mile a minute trying to fill dad in on all that happened while he was gone. Grinning as he watched her mouth move at speeds that were almost too fast to follow. What he didn’t know was that dad was watching him and knew why he watched her. John Winchester would give his own life to save his children even if he wasn’t the best dad he still loved them more than life.  
It was then that he noticed that Mariah was quiet and he gave her another crushing bear hug. “I missed you chicken little the car is quiet without you.” Her face crinkled as she heard what he called her. “I am not a chicken and I do not go around yelling about the sky falling.” There was a deep laugh from John as he heard this, “No but you talk a mile a minute and that makes you chicken little.” She stamped her foot, “I do not.” she then pouted. He kissed her temple, “I think that it is endearing hun never lose it.” She let out a huff then sat at the table and opened her laptop.


	2. Meet your other brother Sam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad is on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." When dad doesn't contact them and seem to fall out of existence they deem it necessary to pull their other sibling into the mess. This seems alright with Mariah but how will she feel not being the person Dean asks for answers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote comes from the show and I do not own it. Please remember that all the characters, quotes and anything related to the show is not mine.

~~~6 months later~~~~

 

Dad had been gone a few days and there was no word from him. Mariah was starting to worry and that of course made Dean worry. He didn’t like seeing his sister upset and would do anything to make her feel better. “Nothing.” she let out an exasperated sigh. “He isn’t picking up Dean what if something happened to him?” Dean pulled her onto the couch in a hug, “He is a big boy Riah he can take care of himself.” This of course was more for his comfort than for hers but he couldn’t let her see that he was scared.  
Their father was on a hunt and usually always called to check in and tell them that he was ok. It had been a few days since he had told them he would be back and they could move on. Riah of course was in school online so that she could hunt and still get a college degree. Dean never liked school that of course made her more like Sammy and was she smart. The only difference is that she didn’t run off to go to school. She took a smart route of a hunter and took all of her courses online so that she could still travel. This made it easier for her to take her school with her when they moved on.  
Mariah looked at their bags on the bed, packed and ready to go. That was how she was like dad, she was always prepared and always had a plan B in case things went south. Of course she did have a childish side and that was pulling pranks on her brother. She knew about Sam but she had never met him so she didn’t really know him. She had arrived with her father a month after Sam had left. Dean loved him so that made Riah love him to after all in the end all she had was family known or not.  
She got up and started pacing the room again before flipping open her cell. Suddenly Dean’s phone started ringing making them both jump. Dean read the caller ID then answered, “Hey Bobby...no we haven’t...there is no way he would help us...because Bobby he got out to go to school.” There was a long pause before Dean sighed, “Fine we’ll go talk to him but I still doubt he will be willing to help.” He hung up and turned around seeing his sister sitting on the bed. He ran his hand through his hair, “Grab the bags we are going on a trip.” She gave him a confused look but grabbed the bags a followed him out. Dad had taken another car and left Dean baby in case if something happened. They loaded their bags in the back and climbed in the front, “Where are we going?”  
Dean was silent for a moment before answering, “We are going to pick up our brother.” and with that he turned up the music. This of course meant that he didn’t want to discuss it further. Instead of pushing the topic she pulled her book from her backpack and started reading. That was another way she was like Sammy she was a major bookworm and that made Dean happy knowing that she would go farther in her education than he did. Of course she knew how to fix the car if it ever broke down but she would be more than just a mechanic or a hunter.  
The two drove in silence and in that silence Mariah managed to finish two books before starting on a third. This baffled Dean as to how she could read so much but he didn’t have time to ask as they had arrived at Sam’s apartment. After he had turned off the car he turned to Mariah, “Stay here I need to talk to him alone first.” She nodded and went back to reading her book. It seemed like a few minutes when Dean emerged from the building with a tall shaggy haired man behind him. Hearing their voices she looked up, ‘That must be Sam.’ she thought. She then stepped out of the car to greet the two. Dean opened the trunk and moved the bags from the back seat.  
“Mariah you sit in the back.” Riah crossed her arms and pouted. “Why do I have to sit in the back?” she asked. “Because you are the youngest.” stated Dean with a smirk. She stuck her tongue out at him before sticking her hand out to Sam, “I’m Mariah you must be Sam.” He smiled at her before taking her hand and pulling her into a hug. “You’re family there is no need to be formal.” She hugged him back, “Good being formal to family is awkward for me.” They all climbed into the car and took off on the hunt for their father. It was then that Sam noticed the backpack of books on the floor. He gave his brother a questioning look only to receive a head shake and a motion toward the girl in the back seat. She was only 19 and she was reading at a college level at the age of 16.Sam turned around and handed her the bag.  
“Oh thanks sorry I forgot it was still in the front seat.” She then pulled the book she was reading out of the bag and started reading again. “Light reading?” Sam joked. She smiled, “It is a good break from the usual reading.” She was very matter of fact in her tone making her sound grown up. “How old are you?” Sam asked. Her face scrunched as she thought, “Almost 20, why?” she questioned. “Just wondering.” He replied. “So are we headed to Bobby’s?” Riah asked curiosity taking over her face. Dean nodded, “I thought it best to form a game plan maybe kill a few monsters on the way.” He gave her a wink in the mirror this of course just made her nod thoughtfully before going back to her book.


	3. Meet...Loki?!

~~~Time Skip~~~

       This was not ok, as a matter of fact this whole situation was completely out of whack. An alien abduction, alligator in the drain, and a ghost that kills professors. Any one would be bad enough but all three was just insane.  
       Her breath caught as she tried to remain calm. Having a panic attack at this moment was not a option. The boys had been arguing all day and it was starting to get pretty heated. It wasn't long before they were rolling around on the floor trying to kill each other. Thank the universal forces the Bobby showed up when he did because after he broke the boys up he focused on Rich.   
        Moments later they were all trying to figure out exactly what lead them to start fighting and that almost turned into a bloodbath. It was like they were possessed and Ari was made to watch as some sort of torture. They had now began to explain their own versions of the story and because she wasn't there for most of it,  Ariana kept her mouth shut.   
        She took a deep breath and hoped that Bobby would be able to help them figure out what they were hunting. She Zoned out for most of the conversation only to be brought back in at the mention of "Trickster". Bobby was explaining about Loki and the like, and about how they created chaos and mischief.

      Mariah grinned at the thought of the mischief that she had created for her brothers. She listened to Bobby explain on how to kill it and even though it was not a great being she thought that there might be potential for a partner in crime.  It was after all a Demigod and would make a brilliant partner. With a wicked grin she listened to them figure out who it was and how they were going to stop him.

        She fell asleep that night in deep thought. She needed to figure out a plan to get away from her brothers in without them noticing. 

       The next morning the boys went to check out the Janitor. She snuck out to to warn the trickster. Breaking into his apartment was easy.

        She took a deep breath and walked into the living room. There on the couch was the trickster.

         "Welcome to my humble abode." 

           His voice caused her to freeze, "You knew I was here?"  
           
            He stood and looked in her eyes, "I knew you were coming." 

             She was starting to feel a pull towards him, "Do you know why I am here then? " She asked him with a confused look. 

            The way she crinkled her eyebrows made her look adorable. This thought crossed into his head and he pushed it to the side trying to remember to stay focused.  
             
          He smiled, "I can only assume you are here to kill me." 

          She giggled which took him by surprise, "No I am here to warn you about my brothers; they are going to fake a fight and then lure you into the theater where they are going to kill you." 

          Her concern for his well being was genuine and it startled the trickster. He was on the presence of a loving human and he didn't know how to react. 

          He leaned in close a playful glint in his eyes, "Don't worry about me sweetheart but thanks for the warning." 

           The warmth of his breath made her knees feel weak and his voice my her shiver. What happened next was, however, not expected. His hand caressed her cheek and before she could react she found herself standing in front of the main building with Dean heading in.  
          
           She followed behind him being careful not to be seen. By the time she caught up with him, he was fighting with the Trickster. She stood by and watched not able to make herself move to stop it. 

           She gasped, covering her mouth as Dean plunged the stake into his heart. She felt herself start crying, as she exited the building. She needed to get back to the room before the boys did.  
       
         After the boys got back she was hungry and tired. She had finally got herself back to normal as the boys walked in with dinner.  
    
        She remembered eating taking a shower and climbing under the blanket before falling asleep. What she didn't remember was making her way to a field. 

          "Hello sweetheart." 

         The sudden voice startled her but she still felt herself shiver. "How are you here I saw them kill you." 

           He let out a chuckle, "Your warning gave me enough time to make a decoy." He leaned in, "Thanks again for that...I will see you around." 

         He cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss and then tapped her forehead. She awoke to Dean and Sam packing up the car. 

     She quickly got dressed and as she was walking out the door she heard a voice in her ear, "See you soon gorgeous." 

         She turned to look behind her and found no one. With a smile she closed the door and headed to the car. It was time to go home for awhile.


	4. Secret love affair

It had been months since that night; months of secret dates, stolen kisses and knowing smiles. She always seemed to know when he was close and she turned into a lovesick puppy. The boys had never seen her look so happy and though it worried them a little they didn't want to make it stop. They loved her and would do anything to see her smile; now it seemed like it was never a problem. 

She was doing research and there was a familiar smell of sweets in the air; he was close maybe even looking over her shoulder. The smile grew as she called him out, "Come give me a kiss before I decide to ignore you." 

He was leaning against the desk as she tapped away on the computer and then leaned forward to plant a sugary kiss on her soft lips. She giggled, "You make an evil distraction." 

She pulled him into another kiss standing as she closed her laptop, "Only for you love." His voice came out in a husky whisper.

This sent a shiver down her spine as she leaned in for another kiss dragging him to the bed. His hands found their way to her hips, as she wound her arms around his neck they collapsed on the bed. There was suddenly voices on the outside of the door and this brought a groan from her lips. The man hovering over her smirked before giving her a quick kiss and disappearing. 

"Coward." She muttered as the door opened. 

The boys were in a deep discussion not even noticing a very flustered and disheveled Mariah on the bed. She had straightened herself before they noticed her and paused.

"Were you trying to sleep?" Sam asked with concern. He knew that she hadn't slept well last night and she looked exhausted. 

She shook her head, "No just taking a break, I decided that starting at a computer screen was bad for my mental health." 

Dean chuckled, "That it is." He set the food he was carrying on the table. 

"Did you find anything?" the question only received another head shake from the girl. This caused them all to sigh. 

"Well we won't get anything done on an empty stomach so let's eat." Dean suggested passing her the to go container and a fork. 

She realized only then that she was famished and began digging into her food like she hadn't seen food in days. They ate in relative silence, only speaking to go over the case and discuss possibilities. This case had so far proven to be very trying and Riah was ready for bed, though there was something else that she was thinking of as she finished off her meal. That of course was not related to sleep or the case. 

He knew that the nights that he didn't show up in her dreams she had nightmares. He hadn't had to be there to hear her cry out to him as she slept. The name she called for was not his but it was who she knew him as, and there were so many secrets that she didn't know. Who he was for starters and he planned on telling her just as soon as he figured out the best way. He had known from the start that it would be difficult to tell her but so far it had proven to be impossible. 

He would tell her just not yet the timing was bad and she had just gotten to a point of being open with him. He just hoped that by the time she did find out that she wouldn't hate him for keeping it a secret. Climbing into bed later that night her mind was to the point of breaking. She tried to focus on the case but Loki had made it nearly impossible to think of anything but him. She slid under the covers and let her mind wander back to the Trickster with the sweet tooth. 

She closed her eyes and saw the smirk on his face, his soft shaggy hair and the whiskey colored eyes. Behind those eyes was a knowing smirk, he knew just what she needed and just how he would help her. She drifted off the sleep and hoped that tonight her Loki would come to her she really needed the sleep. As soon as she started dreaming she knew that he was here, there was no nightmare and she didn't feel afraid. 

She felt him before she heard him, "Feeling better love?" He asked knowing the answer but he loved hearing her voice. 

She walked into his embrace breathing in his scent, "Much." was the only response he got. 

It was all he needed to hear before relaxing fully burying his face into her hair smelling her shampoo. She was intoxicating not just her scent but her taste as well as her touch. He felt lost when he wasn't here and tingled with excitement when she was close. She was his, truly and fully his. No matter how lifelike his conjured women were they were never anywhere near to her. He pulled her over to the bed in the room, it was large with silk sheets and rose petals. 

She smiled, "Have I told you that you are an evil distraction.?" 

"Maybe once or twice." He replied with a smirk as he lowered her to the mattress. She sighed as she felt the soft sheets on her skin. That of course was when she realized she was wearing a skimpy nightgown and not her shorts.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Really?" she asked in fake surprise. 

He grinned, "Give me better access to the treasure." He emphasized his point by running his hands up her thighs. 

She tried to stifle the moan that had escaped her lips, "You're not playing fair." she pouted. 

In response he appeared in just his boxers. Red silk oned that hung well from his hips, "I always play fair with you." He planted kisses on her collarbone and shoulders.

He let his hands roam over her cupping each of her breasts one at a time and moving his other hand further under the nightgown. She gasped as it found it's way to her core. The top part of the nightgown sliding off of her shoulders and below her soft mounds. He gently caressed her sex and planted soft kisses, nipping softly at her hardened nipples. 

He felt his own heat growing but he needed to prime her for him first. He kept his pace getting soft moans and whimpers as his name left her ever soft lips. His boxers had grown tight and he didn't think he could hold off any longer. She let out a slow moan as he slid his fingers into her now soaked entrance and began massaging her inner walls. Her body bucked as her breathing became heavy and erratic. 

"Please..." she begged. 

He smirked, "Please what love?"

"Please...I want to feel all of you I need you to be inside of me. Please stop teasing me and make love to me." 

This nearly drove him over the edge the desperation in her voice was all he needed. He removed the barrier of clothing and removing the nightgown completely. He then lined himself up with her slick entrance before moving his hips forward and encasing himself in her. Her hips bucked in response as she felt him hit her g-spot. 

He started at a slow pace watching her face, sliding his hands over her stomach one taking hold of her breast while the other lifted her head to meet his lips. The whimpers drove him crazy and he could feel her tremble as she was close to coming undone. It didn't take long before she fell into a million pieces. He thrust his hips a few more times before his own orgasm took over, he pulled her into a kiss moaning against her mouth as he filled her. 

He laid beside her pulling her against his side as they both tried to catch their breath, "Feeling better?" she smiled and snuggled closer burying her face in his neck. 

He planted a kiss on top of her head and held her until he was sure she could sleep. The sun woke her from dream and she felt rested, well as rested as you can be after a wet dream. She stretched and proceeded to rub the sleep from her eyes before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom. She decided a shower would help her wake up and afterwards she would head out for breakfast. 

By the time she was done the boys were awake and dressed, they were going to the diner down the street to get breakfast before heading out to the library. They had one last night to catch this thing before it went to ground again. With a grunt she hefted the bag with the guns and headed to the car but not before she felt a kiss on her cheek , and a sugary smell in the air. 

She knew that she would have to tell her brothers eventually but for now she could keep this her secret.


	5. Death of a Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Dean's death.

6 months...it had been 6 months and not so much as a text from Sam. This was all the tricksters fault, not only had she seen Dean die but Sam had checked out of her life as well. He had successfully separated her from just about all the family that she had left. Sam had dropped her off at Bobby's and left her. It took her a whole month to finally emerge from her room. Riah looked like death with her pale complexion and thin frame. 

Bobby tried his best just to get her to crack a little smile, he didn't know that she wasn't just upset about her brothers. They were her first concern but she had also felt betrayed by the one being, other than her brothers, that she had loved. The scene had played out in her head a million times over and it never ceased to hurt her as she recalled the last words that she had spoken to him. 

~~~Flashback~~~

The sun fell over her face as the tears were still fresh on her face. Time had stopped and she felt like she was going to be sick. 

"Don't cry babe it was going to happen sooner or later, come here let Loki comfort you." 

She pushed him away, "This is your fault, Dean's death is all your fault if you hadn't gotten a kick out of teaching Sam a lesson my brother would still be here." 

She was shaking with anger, "Love I didn't..."

She cut him off, "Don't, save it for someone else...I hate you." 

His face dropped as he realized how much pain she was really in, "Babe..." 

"No...get away from me I never want to see you again." 

There was a pregnant pause before his shoulder slumped in defeat, "As you wish." 

With that he vanished and time moved forward again, Sam was crying and Mariah was sobbing over her brothers cold corpse.

~~~Present~~~

He had left her there crying and broken, this almost hurt more than losing Dean...Almost. The death was expected but how could he just take her brother from her and leave like she didn't matter. Loki on the other hand was not gone just not visible to her he hadn't left and seeing her in this much pain broke his heart. He wasn't human like she was and this feeling surprised him but he guessed that it was to be expected when being away from the person he loved.

He watched over her while she slept and curled up next to her when she was having a nightmare. He had watched as she went from the depressed recluse to a cleaning hurricane. The latter was fun to watch because her cleaning drove Bobby out of his mind. He did notice however that she didn't pull pranks or have the same happy glow. She was just keeping herself busy and Bobby made sure that she couldn't take off and get herself killed. 

He was happy for this and it made it more bearable to be away from her physically knowing that she was safe. He watched her now as she cleaned the library for the millionth time today and noticed her headphones in. Taking a deep breath he made himself visible and spoke. 

"I am sorry love and I hope that I can fix this...seeing you in this much pain kills me and I hope that you can forgive me one day." 

He kissed her softly on the cheek causing her to pause and remove her headphones. She heard his voice no louder than a whisper, "I love you." 

Those words were all she needed and she found herself on the floor in a sobbing ball. She missed him so much and it just added to the pain. Her brothers were gone and her boyfriend was at fault; well...OK not entirely. 

~~~Mystery Spot~~~  
Sam walked in and noticed Bobby with his back to him. 

Bobby turned around and sighed, "It's good to see you boy." 

He pulled Sam into a hug and then stepped back to look him in the eye, "What are we doing here Bobby?" 

Sam's face was serious; a slight shrug from Bobby, "It's the last place for sure the Trickster worked his magic." 

"So?"

"So you want this thing?" Bobby said raising his eyebrows, "I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here." 

Sam was suddenly intrigued, "What do we need?"

"Blood." Bobby responded after a brief pause.

"How much?" Sam asked not really wanting to know the answer.

Bobby didn't hesitate this time, " Ritual says near a gallon, and it's gotta be fresh too." 

The shock was visible on Sam's face, "Meaning we have to bleed a person dry." 

"And it's gotta be tonight or not for another 50 years." Bobby responded with the last piece of information.

Sam didn't even think about it, "Then let's go get some."

Bobby stared at him in shock over the nonchalant way he had said it, "You break my heart kid." 

"What?" Sam said. 

"I'm not going to let you murder an innocent man."

Aggravated Sam asked, "Then why did you bring me here?" 

"Why?!" Bobby asked getting irritated, "'Cause it's the only way you would see me, 'cause I am trying to knock some sense into you." 

"Because I thought you'd back down from killing a man." Bobby added trying to get through Sam's thick skull.

"Well you thought wrong." Sam countered, "Just leave the stuff I will do it myself." 

"I told you I am no letting you kill anyone." Bobby stated.

"IT"S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS WHAT I DO!" Sam screamed causing Bobby to go silent. 

After a pause Bobby spoke again, "You want your brother back so bad...?" 

He turned and reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a Kris blade, "...Fine." 

He held the knife out to Sam as he received a questioning look, "What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking at the knife in his hand. 

"Better me than a civilian." Bobby responded the knife still outstretched to Sam. 

Swallowing Sam responded, "You're crazy Bobby, I'm not killing you." 

"Oh now I'm the crazy one?" 

There was a brief pause before Bobby continued, "Look Sam I'm old, I'm coming near the end of my trail."

He paused again letting it sink in, "But you can keep fighting, saving folk."

He took a breath, "But you need your brother, so let me give him back to you."

"Bobby..." he was cut-off by the elder hunter.

"You and Dean, you...you boys are the closest thing I have to family." 

A short pause, "I want to do this." Bobby finished his eyes pleading with Sam. 

Sam took a look at him before taking the knife from his hand, "Okay." 

"Okay." Bobby responded.

He took a deep breath before turning around and kneeling on the floor, "Just make it quick."

Sam hesitated, "Do it son." Bobby's gruff voice said. 

"Yeah ok Bobby." Sam responded reaching into his jacket and pulling out a stake.

"But do you want to know why?"

He plunged it into Bobby's heart, "Because you're not Bobby." 

Shoving his body to the ground with a thud he stood over it waiting for it to disappearing. 

"Bobby." he said after it didn't disappear. 

"Bobby." he repeated before getting more distressed.

"Bobby!" he yelled. 

How could he have been so blinded as to kill the only family he had left. 

It was then that the body dissipated and the stake shot past him. He turned and came face to face with the trickster. 

A smug smile on his lips, "You're right,  I was just screwing with you." 

"Pretty good though Sam, smart." he started circling around him. 

"Let me tell ya, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one, has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands." he emphasized his point by pointing the stake at him. "Holy full metal jacket." 

Sam felt broken, "Bring him back." he pleaded. 

The Trickster gave him a questioning look, "Who, Dean?"

Sam gave him a begging look, "Didn't my girl send you the flowers, Dean's dead he ain't coming back." he gave him a sympathetic look. 

"His soul's downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak." 

"Just take us back to that Tuesday...or Wednesday." he added as he suddenly remembered that Dean kept dying on Tuesday. "When it all started..."

He paused, "Please." 

The trickster had no intention of saying no it was the only way to fix how he had hurt Riah. He just needed Sam to think that it was his idea them he would reset the whole timeline and Mariah would never hate him. 

"We won't come after you, I swear." thug was the other thing he wanted. 

"You swear?" he said in a mocking tone. 

"Yes." Sam responded seriously.

"I don't know." he feigned like he was thinking about it. "Even if I could..."

"You can." Sam said quickly.

"True, but that don't mean I should." he looked Sam in the eye. 

"Sam, there's a lesson here that I've been trying to drill into that freakish cro-magnon skull of yours."

"Lesson, what lesson?" Sam asked with a confused look. 

"This obsession to save Dean, the way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other...nothing good comes out; just blood and pain." 

He was thinking about Mariah, all alone in the world with out her brothers and if he didn't fix this soon he wouldn't be able to comfort her. 

"Dean's your weakness, the bad guys know it too."

He paused, "He's going to be the death of you Sam, sometime you just gotta let people go." 

"He's my brother." Sam said desperately. 

"Yep, and like it or not this is what life is going to be like without him." 

Tears formed in the hunters eyes, "Please, just...please." he begged. 

The trickster sighed, "I swear it's like talking to a brick wall." 

Sam looked at hike pleading with him to change his mind, "Okay look,this all stopped being fun months ago...you're Travis Bickel in a skirt pal...I'm over it." 

"Meaning what?" Sam asked. 

"Meaning that's for me to know and you to find out." he then snapped his fingers. 

He awoke suddenly to Back in Time was playing on the radio. He sat up and looked over to where he saw Dean.

"What are you going to sleep all day?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him in shock, "I know, no Asia this station sucks." 

Sam looked over at the clock and noticed the day, "It's Wednesday." he said looking at Dean. 

"Yeah which usually follows Tuesday." Dean said sassily. "Turn that thing off." 

He turned and shut off the water as Sam pushed off the blankets and crossed the room quickly, pulling the older sibling into a hug. 

"Dude how many Tuesdays did you have?" Dean asked. 

"Enough." Sam replied.

"Wait.." he looked his brother in the eye. "What do you remember?" 

"I remember you were pretty whacked out yesterday; I remember catching up with the trickster that's about it." 

Sam nodded, "Let's go." 

"No breakfast?" Dean asked.

Sam gave a small smile, "No breakfast."

Dean glanced over his shoulder, "Alright, I'll pack the car."

"You're not going anywhere alone." Sam said seriously. 

"It's the parking lot Sam" 

"Just...just trust me." Sam asked.

Dean nodded just as the door to the room opened. In walked the sister bag slung over her shoulder. 

"Guys in starving." she walked over to them and dropped her bag on the floor.

Dean ruffled her hair, "Sorry squirt Sam says no breakfast." 

Riah crossed her arms over her chest, "First of all don't call me squirt, and second what do you mean no breakfast it's the most important meal of the day." 

Sam shook his head, "That may be true but I want to get out of here as soon as possible." 

The girl sighed, "Note to self, don't travel with Sam I will starve to death." 

The boys chuckled and began to pack their bags. After they were done they all made their way out to the car. As she was getting into the car she smiled as she felt a light kiss on her cheek


End file.
